ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters
Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters is a one-shot comic book by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the aliens from the Mars Attacks universe with the characters from The Real Ghostbusters universe. Mars Attacks originated as a science fiction trading card series released in 1962 by the Topps Company. It was made into a live-action feature in 1996 by director Tim Burton. Wikipedia - Mars Attacks Plot Something even stranger is in the neighborhood when the restless spirits of some merciless Martians are stirred from their slumber to attack again! It's up to the REAL Ghostbusters to save New Jersey from this angry red threat. Well... if they must. Geekasms Blog 10/23/12 January 2013 Solicitations Cast Anson Bell Martian Phantasms Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Nutcracker Ghost Slimer Janine Melnitz Jenkins Jenkins' Father Icon Ghost Equipment Martian Ship Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Locations EBS Broadcasting Kool O Kids Firehouse Elmo's Hill Development On October 3, 2012, IDW published on their Facebook page, the promotional title artwork for the five Mars Attacks cross-over books they will be publishing in January 2013. The cross-over books are Popeye (January 2nd), the rock band KISS (January 9th), The Real Ghostbusters (January 16th), Transformers (January 23rd), and Zombies Vs. Robots (January 30th).Facebook: IDW - Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters Promo Image Facebook: Spook Central - Links To All Mars Attacks Promo Images On October 13th, 2012, IDW announced Erik Burnham was the one-shot's writer and Jose Holder, the main artist. Using The Real Ghostbusters came about from a lot of people asking for a story set in the world of the animated series and the NOW comic that was done a while back. The Ray Dillon regular cover was revealed as well. CBR Article 10/13/12 Burnham later revealed the Rob Guillory "Mars Attacks CHEW" and the Mike Allred "Mars Attacks Madman" incentive covers would be attached to this release. Erik Bunrham IDW Forums post #1 10/13/12 The script was completed around Labor Day last month and the issue is currently being penciled by Holder. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post #2 10/13/12 Erik Burnham IDW Forums post #3 10/13/12 On October 25th, 2012, Erik Burnham confirmed "Blonde Egon", Slimer, and the multi-color uniforms would be appearing and the story is separate from the "movie continuity." erikburnham Tweet #1 10/25/12 erikburnham Tweet #2 10/25/12 On November 16th, 2012, Comic Book Resources posted an interview and 8 page preview. Burnham summarized the story as a Martians crash-landing decades ago when they intercepted the 1930s "War of the Worlds" broadcast and in the present, the ghosts of the Martian crew are roused up at a small farm in New Jersey. The Ghostbusters are called in to take care of the problem. Erik Burnham Interview CBR 11/16/12 Trivia * This is IDW's first The Real Ghostbusters comic book containing original material. They previously published The Real Ghostbusters Omnibus, Vol. 1 in October 2012, which contained reprints of material originally published by NOW Comics in 1988 and 1989. * This is the first The Real Ghostbusters comic book containing original material to be published in the United States since the last NOW Comics book in July 1993 ("The Real Ghostbusters 3-D Slimer Special"). *The Diamond order code is NOV12 0327. erikburnham Tweet 10/22/12 *Page One **The opening story pays homage to the story "War of the Worlds" *Page Six **Peter refers to the Sugar Plum Fairy and Mouse King from "The Nutcracker" *Page Nine **Ray asks about the Jersey Devil. *Back Cover **The Boogieman, Sandman, and Samhain are mentioned in the text. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Mars_RGB_promo_art.jpg|October 2012 Advertisement MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersRegularBackCover.jpg|Cover A Back Cover MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverRIA.jpg|Cover RI A: Mars Attacks Chew Preview MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverRIAFront.jpg|Cover RI A MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverRIABack.jpg|Cover RI A Back Cover MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverB.jpg|Cover RI B: Mars Attacks Madman Preview MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverRIB.jpg|Cover RI B: Mars Attacks Madman MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCoverRIBRear.jpg|Cover RI B Back Cover MarsAttacksTheRealGhostbustersCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents